


delighted

by coloredlights



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlights/pseuds/coloredlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a firewitch with a blown-out candle is just plain humiliating, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delighted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



A breeze gusted through the crack in the doorframe. The candle flame blew out.

 _Drat_ , thought Shiara. It had been a full 12 hours since she’d left Daystar and the castle, and usually her store of politeness had worn out by then. Plus, she’d had some trouble with dinner – cooking frustration often led to a lot of magic use and then (or during) a lot of cursing at anyone and anything that happened to be in the vicinity – so she was pretty sure she’d lost control of her power again.

And it wasn’t like she could just go get a new candle. She was only using a candle at all because she couldn’t leave this cupboard or Kazul would find her and ask for something, and THEN how would she finish her book? What was the point of having such an amazing library if one was never given enough time to USE it?

Shiara felt her hair spark, a result of her exasperation with her life as a dragon’s princess ( _princess, my foot_ , she thought, _I haven’t seen a birth certificate, and it feels like I might as well be a servant_ ) and with the politeness she was still being forced to practice. It was becoming a habit, sure, but it still wasn’t in her nature.

 _Hmm_ , she thought, as she felt her hair continue to smolder. She picked up the candle, blew it out, and held the wick to her head. After a few seconds, she pulled it back and frowned at the still-dead wick. She held it up again, this time for longer – until she caught herself craning her neck to see over her own shoulder. Cursing under her breath at how ridiculous she must look, she gave up the hair idea and placed the candle back in its holder.

If only glaring at the candle would bring back its flame. Shiara sighed, glaring at it regardless.

It flickered to life, dancing merrily as if it had no idea how grouchily it was being regarded by its sole companion.

Shiara’s jaw dropped.

She knew Daystar would be ashamed of her first thought - _now I never have to be polite again!_ \- but somehow she couldn’t be anything but delighted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image found online, no source in evidence.


End file.
